Ex 27/kjv
: }|1| 27:1 And thou shalt make an altar of shittim wood, five cubits long, and five cubits broad; the altar shall be foursquare: and the height thereof shall be three cubits. }} : }|2| 27:2 And thou shalt make the horns of it upon the four corners thereof: his horns shall be of the same: and thou shalt overlay it with brass. }} : }|3| 27:3 And thou shalt make his pans to receive his ashes, and his shovels, and his basons, and his fleshhooks, and his firepans: all the vessels thereof thou shalt make of brass. }} : }|4| 27:4 And thou shalt make for it a grate of network of brass; and upon the net shalt thou make four brasen rings in the four corners thereof. }} : }|5| 27:5 And thou shalt put it under the compass of the altar beneath, that the net may be even to the midst of the altar. }} : }|6| 27:6 And thou shalt make staves for the altar, staves of shittim wood, and overlay them with brass. }} : }|7| 27:7 And the staves shall be put into the rings, and the staves shall be upon the two sides of the altar, to bear it. }} : }|8| 27:8 Hollow with boards shalt thou make it: as it was shewed thee in the mount, so shall they make it. }} : }|9| 27:9 And thou shalt make the court of the tabernacle: for the south side southward there shall be hangings for the court of fine twined linen of an hundred cubits long for one side: }} : }|10| 27:10 And the twenty pillars thereof and their twenty sockets shall be of brass; the hooks of the pillars and their fillets shall be of silver. }} : }|11| 27:11 And likewise for the north side in length there shall be hangings of an hundred cubits long, and his twenty pillars and their twenty sockets of brass; the hooks of the pillars and their fillets of silver. }} : }|12| 27:12 And for the breadth of the court on the west side shall be hangings of fifty cubits: their pillars ten, and their sockets ten. }} : }|13| 27:13 And the breadth of the court on the east side eastward shall be fifty cubits. }} : }|14| 27:14 The hangings of one side of the gate shall be fifteen cubits: their pillars three, and their sockets three. }} : }|15| 27:15 And on the other side shall be hangings fifteen cubits: their pillars three, and their sockets three. }} : }|16| 27:16 And for the gate of the court shall be an hanging of twenty cubits, of blue, and purple, and scarlet, and fine twined linen, wrought with needlework: and their pillars shall be four, and their sockets four. }} : }|17| 27:17 All the pillars round about the court shall be filleted with silver; their hooks shall be of silver, and their sockets of brass. }} : }|18| 27:18 The length of the court shall be an hundred cubits, and the breadth fifty every where, and the height five cubits of fine twined linen, and their sockets of brass. }} : }|19| 27:19 All the vessels of the tabernacle in all the service thereof, and all the pins thereof, and all the pins of the court, shall be of brass. }} : }|20| 27:20 And thou shalt command the children of Israel, that they bring thee pure oil olive beaten for the light, to cause the lamp to burn always. }} : }|21| 27:21 In the tabernacle of the congregation without the vail, which is before the testimony, Aaron and his sons shall order it from evening to morning before the LORD: it shall be a statute for ever unto their generations on the behalf of the children of Israel. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *